


Inside the Park Home Run

by orphan_account



Series: Carlos and the Spiderwolves [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Cecil is the ultimate gamer babe, Fluff, M/M, Night Vale Spider Wolves - Freeform, carlos is a pitcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ballpark announcer for the Night Vale Spider Wolves just received word of a rookie from the minor league team. However, he did not expect the rookie to be absolutely handsome and perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Park Home Run

Cecil liked to walk to work. He was close enough to the ballpark. He found himself a nice apartment very close, so he did not have a long commute for those games that went to extra innings. He had received word earlier that day that a new player was called up from the Minor League team. Even though the man’s name was written on the email, Cecil still preferred to ask the player directly how to pronounce his name.

Cecil walked into the hallway leading to the clubhouse. Standing outside the door was this absolutely gorgeous man looking at a cell phone. His skin was dark and flawless, and that hair! Cecil had to suppress the urge to run over and run his fingers through the man’s hair. It was long and thick and perfect.

Cecil walked up to the man. “Um, Hi!”

“Hello.” The man said, looking up.

“Are you Carlos?” Cecil asked.

“Yep. I’m the new guy.” Carlos gave an awkward smile.

“Congratulations! Welcome to the Night Vale Spiderwolves. Why aren’t you in the clubhouse?” Cecil inquired.

“Oh, I just need to check my email. Better signal out here.”

“That makes sense. Oh, I’m Cecil by the way. I’m the ballpark announcer.” Cecil gave a little shrug. He felt so awkward and this man moved so smoothly and looked so perfect.

“Oh Hello!” Carlos reached out to shake Cecil’s hand. Cecil carefully stuck his hand out. Oh god he was touching him! He was really touching him!

“Um, Cecil, are you alright?” Carlos looked puzzled.

Cecil shook out of his thoughts of Carlos’ soft skin. “Yeah, sorry. I actually came here to ask a question.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to know how you pronounce your name, so I pronounce it correctly when you come up to bat.”

“Of course. It is Carlos Hernandez.” Carlos smiled.

“Carlos Hernandez.” Cecil repeated.

“Yes, you have it.”

“Thank you. You are the pitcher, correct?” Cecil did not want to stop talking to Carlos. Cecil could hear his heart pounding in his head every time Carlos talked.

“Yes I am.” Carlos sighed.

“Nervous? It’s perfectly normal.” Cecil tried to assure him.

“Not really. I have a method of calming myself.” Carlos shrugged, putting away his phone.

Cecil tilted his head in curiosity. “What is that?”

Carlos put his hands in his pockets. “It is a bit silly, but I think about the physics behind the pitches I throw. How the ball moves and wind catches the seams. That sort of stuff. I don’t know why but it calms me down to think about why what I do works.”

Cecil let his mouth open in astonishment. This man was talented and smart! “Neat!”

“I beg your pardon?” Carlos quirked an eyebrow.

Cecil mentally slapped himself. Of all the stupid things to say! “I mean, that is so fascinating! I would love to hear more about it.”

“Sure. Maybe on a day off.” Carlos smiled.

“Sure! Can I get your phone number?” Cecil tried.

“Of course.” Cecil let Carlos enter his phone number on Cecil’s phone.

Carlos handed the phone back to Cecil. “Oh, I need to go get ready. Big day!”

“Yes it is. You’ll do fantastic.”

Carlos laughed and… did he blush a bit? “Thank you. That really means a lot. I have to go. Bye!” Carlos went into the clubhouse, closing the door behind him.

Cecil looked at his phone. He got Carlos’ number! And Carlos wants to get together with him and talk about science! Cecil jumped up a few times in excitement. He then put two little hearts next to Carlos’ name on his contact on the phone, before walking up to his sound booth. He knew he had to focus and get to work, but his mind was on that one player.

Cecil spent the entire time thinking about Carlos’ pitches. He found himself watching the man’s body move effortlessly. He also loved it when Carlos came up to bat.

“Batting, number twenty-seven, _Carlos Hernandez!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please exit the stands in an orderly fashion, as to avoid the rabid balls and flying hot dogs.
> 
> Wanna come bother me? Or talk about baseball? You can do so [here ](http://hitintothecove.tumblr.com). I talk about real baseball there quite a bit.


End file.
